


100 Kinks - Rogura - Shower sex

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [42]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 42 for the 100 Kinks ChallengePairing: RoguraKink: Shower sex
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Kagura Mikazuchi
Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295813
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	100 Kinks - Rogura - Shower sex

**Author's Note:**

> Rogura - Shower sex  
> requested by anonymous  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (although I'm a slow ass)

It had taken both of them some time to warm up in regards to sexual intimacy but maybe that was the exact reason why their first time had been as intense and loving as it was. Every moment of love making and exchange of simple affection was cherished greatly and exclusively happened behind closed doors ever. And in the shower… in the shower they had never gotten intimate before until now.

“Is this okay, Kagura?” Rogue’s voice was gentle so he wouldn’t startle or offend her with one of his actions. He himself didn’t quite know what had gotten into him, though then again… she was his girlfriend. They were showering together. And even though his sex drive wasn’t exactly high he still somehow felt the need to… feel her. To make her feel good. She looked utterly stunning and once she turned around he hadn’t been able to resist anymore. Now his chest was pressed against her backside and Kagura had went still, the only sound being the running water for a couple of heartbeats.

“… it is.” And when this mumbled reply finally fell from her lips the swordswoman turned her head so she could look at him, eyes meeting and a mixture of love and excitement glinting in both pairs. It was the confirmation Rogue needed to let his hands glide lower till she could feel his fingers tease her gently and she leaned back into him, eyes closing with a quiet exhale as he started to rub along her skin slowly while the water was still pattering down on them. Kagura was the embodiment of control and determination and to have her fall apart in front of him was a sight nothing else could replace.

The shadow dragon slayer couldn’t help but give a tiny smile. If there was something he was happy about then it was the fact that he could help Kagura to get rid of some of her tension, and in some way she did the same to him. A small peck got sneaked on her shoulder, his free hand moving back up so he could gently cup one of her breasts while his lips were still lingering on her skin and a soft whisper for more could be heard coming from her a few moments later.


End file.
